


Pirates of the Caribean: A Lover's Choice

by KricketSC80



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KricketSC80/pseuds/KricketSC80
Summary: A love lost on the Flying Dutchman





	Pirates of the Caribean: A Lover's Choice

Standing at the helm of the Flying Dutchman, she held back her tears as the one man she had always loved was taken below to be put with the other bodies of the dead, those who didn't accept Davy Jones offer. She held her chest in hands wishing she could cut out her heart and place it in the chest next to her Captain's so she wouldn't feel the pain of it shattering into a million pieces. Taking one last glimpse of him before turning her stormy blue eyes to the Heaven's she wished she could take back her agreement with Jones and see the man she loved wherever his soul may lie after death, maybe then she could tell him that she loved him more then anything on earth. Except after her 100 years of service has ended then her soul will hopefully will be at peace and be with him once more. Knowing this she let the tears fall down her face as the glisten like silver in the moonlight, as she mourned for the man who only had her heart, but never had his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one-shot that has been floating in my head for a while. I don't know if I want to continue it or not.


End file.
